


Ничего не говори, ковбой

by Chlenik



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Габи Теллер - большая затейница. Новое задание подало ей неплохую идею, как провести обычное утро совершенно обычного дня.<br/>Соло получает сразу два члена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего не говори, ковбой

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c623128/v623128518/54889/_cG5YVmArAA.jpg

Габи сидела на краешке постели, поглаживая Илью по голове.

— Все будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю.

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе все это? — Курякин выглядел мрачно, но не смел повышать на девушку голос, тем более, что он уже успел дать согласие на эту безумную затею, а значит, сам виноват.

Юбка Теллер задралась, обнажая черные ремешки вокруг бедер.

Илья уставился на свои собственные ладони, чтобы не поддаться искушению откровенно разглядывать напарницу.

— Я думал, вы без меня начнете, — Наполеон тряхнул головой и капли воды поползли по шее, груди, оседая на густых темных волосках.

— Ты что, решил вылить всю воду в этом городишке на себя? — угрюмо поинтересовался Илья, старательно избегая смотреть на банное полотенце, держащееся на одной только инициативе Соло.

— Мальчики… — остановила американца Теллер, жестом предлагая ему не отвечать. — Давайте начнем.

Илья открыл рот, но тонкий женский палец лег на его губы. Девушка покачала головой и подарила короткий поцелуй.

Наполеон посмотрел на парочку и усмехнулся. Курякин выглядел слишком комично с этим неуверенным выражением на лице, и Соло захотелось как-то расшевелить русского сухаря. Он забрался на постель и пристроился рядом с Ильей. Положив ладони на широкие плечи, он сжал вмиг напрягшиеся мышцы.

— Это всего лишь массаж, большевик, расслабься, — мягко проговорил Соло, касаясь губами его уха.

Курякин прервал поцелуй с Габи и закрыл глаза, сжав зубы так, что послышался скрежет. Наполеон продолжал разминать его плечи, и через некоторое время Илья обмяк в чужих руках:

— Не смей улыбаться!..

Усмехнувшись, Наполеон кивнул и подмигнул Габи, наблюдавшей за его действиями.

Девушка приподнялась и стянула с себя юбку, обнажая то, что пряталось под тонкой тканью. На лице Ильи отразилось изумление. Слишком много эмоций за один вечер. Но Теллер могла лучше. Она провела пальцами по головке страпона и обхватила его кулачком, словно самоудовлетворялась, глядя на полуобнаженных агентов.

Не давая Курякину опомниться, Наполеон запустил пальцы в русые волосы. Эта неожиданно нежная ласка отвлекла русского, и тот, наконец, позволил себе взглянуть на коллегу.

— Ну же, большевик… — подбодрил его Соло и наклонился ближе.

— Сhto ya sdelal ne tak, nu chto?.. — пробормотал Илья и встретился с губами Наполеона.

Напряжение на лице русского разгладилось, а затем он вошел во вкус. Соло же, не встречая ожидаемого сопротивления, принялся медленно и осторожно идти в наступление.

Курякин остался единственным в этой комнате, на ком было так много одежды, и Наполеон задумал лишить его этого важного стратегического элемента, подбираясь руками под водолазку. Илья нахмурился, но поцелуя не прервал, позволяя Соло безнаказанно гладить себя.

— Все не так плохо, как я думал, большевик, — пошутил Наполеон и отстранился, чтобы оставить Илью топлес. — В СССР, оказывается, умеют целоваться.

— Иди ты, ковбой! Все мы умеем делать, просто не орем об этом…

Курякин, словно в доказательство своих слов, не оборачиваясь, притянул Габи за талию, но девушка погрозила ему пальцем.

— Нет, Илья, все должно быть совсем по-другому, — милая улыбка на ее лице совершенно не сочеталась с тем, что она сделала дальше.

Теллер передвинулась к Наполеону и провела ладонью по его обнаженной груди, спускаясь все ниже и ниже к заветной кромке полотенца. Соло уже успел прикрыть глаза, ожидая получить большее, но Габи отстранилась.

— Сначала я хочу посмотреть на вас.

Раззадоренный Наполеон провел ладонью по лбу, не скрывая легкого разочарования.

Вздохнув, он огладил бедро Курякина. Его тактика всегда была одинаковой. Расслабить Илью, а затем сцепиться с ним как в дикой схватке. СССР — страна контрастов.

Курякин сглотнул, когда Соло перебрался к его паху, сжимая пальцами твердую выпуклость. Наполеон медленно дрочил ему через брюки, пожалуй, даже слишком медленно. Илья поглядывал на американца исподлобья со смесью ярости и желания.

— Ммм, да, мальчики, — Габи, кажется, получала от этого свое удовольствие.

Соло усмехнулся. Сексуальные девиации — было его вторым неназванным именем.

Толкнув Илью на спину, Наполеон оседлал его бедра и потерся о пах, выгибаясь в спине. Теллер нужно было шоу, и он вполне был готов предоставить его девушке.

Полотенце полностью сползло. Обнаженный Соло упирался руками в грудь Ильи, ритмично покачивая своим полностью стоящим членом.

Курякина бросило в жар. Он не старался оттолкнуть Соло, как сделал бы раньше, вместо этого он заложил руки за голову, позволяя американцу беспрепятственно любоваться на густую поросль волос, заполняющих всю грудь, уходящих светлой дорожкой прямо под брюки.

Это была еще одна возбуждающая Наполеона вещь. Волосы на теле сводили его с ума, заставляли терять голову. Хищно выдохнув, Соло принялся вылизывать грудь Ильи, играя с завитками пальцами, водя ногтями по горячей коже. Он спускался ниже, к русой линии, тропе, ведущей к чужому наслаждению. Прикусив зубами кожу внизу живота, Наполеон расстегнул брюки русского.

— Ковбой, — вздрогнул Илья. Он ненавидел боль в сексуальных ласках.

Наполеон ничего не ответил, зарываясь носом в пах Курякина.

Габи тихо застонала, и в следующий миг Соло почувствовал на своих ягодицах нежную ладонь. В ответ на прикосновение он двинул бедрами в приглашающем жесте. Раздался звонкий шлепок. Наполеон почувствовал его позже, чем услышал звук. Такой громкий, почти оглушающий среди тяжелого возбужденного дыхания, а затем след от удара стал горячим.

Член Соло дернулся, а он сам прикрыл глаза и отставил задницу, молчаливо требуя продолжения.

Теллер повторила, награждая шлепками поочередно то одну, то другую ягодицу, пока Наполеон не позволил себе застонать в голос.

— Возьми у него в рот, Соло, — хрипло приказала Габи, оглаживая обжигающе горячую кожу.

— Да, госпожа, — выдохнул Наполеон, расстегивая молнию, чтобы обнажить достоинство Курякина.

Несмотря на свою суровость, Илья шел на уступки, зная, что такие мелочи заставляют Соло дрожать от возбуждения. И сейчас, заметив отсутствие белья, американец поднял благодарный взгляд на напарника. Курякин чуть заметно кивнул, и Наполеон провел языком по головке члена, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

Теллер прижалась сзади, и твердая смазанная игрушка скользнула по промежности Соло. От трения возбуждение стало почти невыносимым. Наполеон приоткрыл губы и впустил в себя эрекцию Курякина.

Русский глухо застонал и опустил руку на ладонь Наполеона, отставленную для равновесия.

Сзади Габи приставила головку и медленно начала входить в Соло. Неторопливо, позволяя тому привыкнуть. Тот замер, выпустив изо рта член, лаская его ствол пальцами, почти невесомо, еле касаясь подушечками.

Илья не спускал глаз с Теллер, желая видеть, как она войдет на всю глубину. С беспокойством поглядывая на лицо Соло, он сильнее сжал его ладонь в своей.

— Все хорошо, большевик... — Наполеон улыбнулся и резко выдохнул.

Девушка сделала первый толчок внутри него.

Что-то промычав, Соло опустился ниже, принимаясь вылизывать яйца, покрытые густыми волосками. Он смаковал каждый миллиметр, вдыхая запах Ильи.

Габи в очередной раз двинулась внутри него, и у Наполеона перехватило дыхание. По телу прошла волна удовольствия, оседая внизу живота.

Открыв рот, он принялся яростно насаживаться на член Курякина. Он задыхался от наслаждения и толчков с обеих сторон. Илья перестал бороться с собой, насаживая Наполеона почти до основания, а Теллер, постанывая, входила в него с равномерной скоростью, доводя до пика.

После очередной ласки языком Курякин вскинул бедра, и Соло выпустил его изо рта, заканчивая ладонью. Илья кончил, и несколько капель попало на лицо американца.

— Теперь твоя очередь, большевик...

Теллер сдула мокрую челку со лба, глядя в глаза Курякина. Она не переставала иметь Соло, входя в него до шлепка бедер о бедра, срывая с его губ короткие рваные стоны.

Наполеон был на грани, все, что ему хотелось, это чтобы к его члену кто-нибудь прикоснулся. Единственное, что пульсировало отчаянной мыслью в его голове, была фантазия о руке на собственном члене. Габи, словно специально, стала двигаться медленнее, не давая ему кончить самому от одних лишь движений внутри.

Соло умоляюще застонал, и божественным ответом стали губы на его губах и теплая ладонь, скользящая по стволу.

— Да-да-да!..

Наполеон кончил, прижимаясь к влажному телу под ним, и тут же обмяк, не в силах больше ничего сделать.

Курякин обнял любовника за плечи и мягко поцеловал его в висок, наблюдая, как Теллер, выйдя из него, забралась пальцами под ремешки и принялась ласкать себя. Много времени девушке не потребовалось, и, задыхаясь, она прилегла рядом с Ильей, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— А неплохо, да?

Соло поднял вверх большой палец и только после этого повернулся сам, сползая по другой бок Ильи.

— Давайте без обсуждений, — сурово предложил Курякин, поглядывая на напарников.

— Без проблем. Спасибо, что исполнили мою фантазию, мальчики.

Девушка поднялась с постели и натянула юбку. Только растрепанные волосы и раскрасневшееся лицо могло выдать ее недавние действия. Она подошла к двери и остановилась, поднимая указательный палец вверх:

— Ах, да, чуть не забыла. Через два часа Уэйверли просил заехать за подробностями нового задания. Прикроем этих порномагнатов. А может быть, узнаем что-то новое!

Подмигнув, Теллер удалилась, оставляя агентов наедине друг с другом.

— Ничего! Ничего не говори, ковбой!..


End file.
